Harumi (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Jade Princess and the Quiet One, Harumi. Family Her Parents Harumi had a healthy relationship with her mother and father. She loved them very much and carried their photo around. However, during the attack of The Great Devourer there apartment was attacked. She wanted to stay with them, but they forced her into an elevator, before they were both killed in the falling building. This event turned Harumi cold and she never truly loved anyone after her parents deaths. Emperor of Ninjago and Empress of Ninjago The Emperor and Empress adopted Harumi sometime after her parents died, making her the princess of Ninjago. She appeared to love them and did what they asked of her, and they cared for her back. However in truth, she hated them, just as she never wanted to be a princess and never saw them as her parents, although the way she screamed this to Lloyd suggests she may regret giving the orders to attack the palace, which resulted in their deaths. Friends Sons of Garmadon Harumi serves as the true leader of the sons of garmadon. She has her orders relayed to the lower ranked members by her three generals, Mr. E, Killow and Ultra Violet. The S.o.G are seen to look up to her and at times fear her, Ultra Violet, instantly turning tame apon hearing her voice on the other end of the throne and Killow warning one of the bikers that the Quiet one was sure to to far worse if he wimped out of entering Primeval's Eye. It's possible some lower ranked members had never met her, but most the S.O.G seemed to know her identity as the Jade Princess, Harumi. Lord Garmadon Harumi worshipped Garmadon from the day she found out he saved the city, not the Ninja. This led her to believe he was the hero and wanted revenge on the Ninja. She ressurected Garmadon as an demonic soulless monster, to use as revenge on the Ninja. She looked up to him, and was often with him in his ordeals. She enjoys showing off his power and the fact he is reborn. Enemies Lloyd Garmadon Lloyd had a crush on Harumi from the moment he saw her. Harumi quickly realised this and began to grow close to him, allowing to him to call her "Rumi" instead of "Princess" as the other Ninja had to. Harumi appeared to like Lloyd back, even trying to kiss him, before he makes an excuse and leaves. In "The Quiet One" she tells him she always dreamed of being with him, and even kissed him later on, making her lloyds first kiss. However, all of her care for him was false, just to lure Lloyd in to make him and the Ninja trust her to get the Mask. She reveals this all to Lloyd in Game of Masks, and they fight, now enemies. Lloyd is defeated when Harumi uses the Oni Mask of Hatred and Lloyd is captured. In Dread on Arrival, Harumi mocks Lloyd for ever falling for her, telling him that there was never anything between them, revealing that Harumi never liked Lloyd back, thus breaking Lloyds heart. After she was arrested, she pleaded with Lloyd telling him that he was right and she wasn't herself in her attempt to rssurect Garmadon. Lloyd slammed the door in her face. She later faces him again in Big Trouble, Little Ninjago, where Lloyd tells her she isn't just repeating the Devourer in attacking the city. Hutchins Hutchins was Harumi's gaurdian during her life at the Royal Palace. She appeared to trust and respect him, treating him like a second father. Hutchins did his best to protect her and Harumi would do as Hutchins asked. In reality she did not care for him at all, giving the orders to attack the Palace with resulted in her Foster-parents and Hutchins deaths. Category:Character Relationship